


Gremlins

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble. Bruce and Rhodey, and why you should never feed Tony Stark after midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlins

Bruce blinked. "Right," he decided. "No chocolate after midnight. Got it."

Rhodey grinned. "This is why you should always listen to Pepper," he agreed. "Don't worry. These days, he only gets about four hours out of it. You should have seen him back in MIT. _That_ was crazy."

They both looked at the pair of legs sticking up out of a hole in the lab floor, one of them kicking slightly as Tony tried to get purchase in the crawlspace, yelping as he did some arcane and possibly lethal thing involving electricity.

"Right," Bruce echoed, distantly. " _That_ was crazy. Sure."


End file.
